illutiafandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Introduction Here you can find an overview of quests available in this world. If you are looking for EVENT quests (such as halloween, winter event etc), please check the specific event page. Go to Event Maps Patrian Who What Reward CLA boxes check the link Money & Exp Wandering Alchemist Suki 2x Empty Bottle 100 EXP, Suki's Dye Chef Lee 10x Wooden Plate, 10x Eggplant, Cheese Farmer Estovez Kill 10 Cow 1175 EXP, 20x Tasty Carrots Professor Mas Taru Cats Eye, 10x Plain Wool, Bottle of Clear Liquid 600 EXP, 150 GP Roadside Barry Pretty Flower 50 EXP, Ratty Shoes Ipcus Who What Reward Farmer Green 3x Thin Belt Pattern Shelled Belt Miffy the Kitty Tamer 1x Cat Fur Miffy's Cat Ears Farmer Earl Kill 10 Lamb 150 EXP, Weighted Stick Ol Man Clemmens 10x Poop 200 EXP, 125 GP Rob Parker 15x Dog Tail 500 EXP, 500 GP, Dog Tail Necklace Bunny Reformer Malcom Baites Kill 20 Forest Bunny or Rabid Bunny 500 EXP, Title "Bunny Slayer" Chilly Jill 1x Campfire 600 EXP, 5x Tiny Red Potion Chef Bee 10x Wooden Bowl, 10x Carrot, 10x Tomato 500 EXP, 9x Veggie Salad Chef Dee 10x Wooden Plate, 10x Potato, Rabbit Corpse 500 EXP, 9x Rabbit Dinner Chef Tee 10x Wooden Bowl, 10x Brown Beans, 10x Green Beans 300 EXP, 9x Two Bean Soup Road to Patrian Who What Reward Snake Eater Billy Portant 20x Snake Tongue 300EXP, 1GP Road to Ipcus Who What Reward Chocolate Lover Seana 5x Chocolate Rabbit Corpse 500 EXP, Chocolate Bunny Ears Shores of Renewal Who What Reward Sickly Pete Slimy Curative Sickly Flower Hat Mushroom Cave Who What Reward Old Man Old Mans Cave Map 1150 EXP Master of Riddles probably any gloves Pirates Landing Who What Reward Lara Soft the Pirate Raider Kill Captain Tenille Key to Booty Booty Give Key to Booty 10k GP, Booty Bling, Booty Bling Belt Excited Tourist Give 15x Pirate Badge Scanty Plain Who What Reward Bewildered Guest Nick Meeks Kill 20x Stompy Ghost 2250 EXP, Ghost Beads Isle of Maloha Who What Reward Hog Herder Harry 3 Sammich 900 EXP, Hogskin Belt Jillian Just talk 5k EXP Hugo Kill 30 Monkey, 30x Wild Slime 17k EXP Pastry Chef Vez Buy Pear of Pie Chef Vez Bill Mrs Slappy the Chef 1x Fresh Bluesaw Bass Hearty Fish Stew Maloha Sewers Who What Reward Halden Kill 15 monsters each 35k EXP, Filthy Key Palco Give him Filthy Key Filthy Key, 25k exp Maloha Temple Who What Reward Frances Kill Anton, Idola, Oatsart, Ehren 25k EXP, Warrior Cloak Half Way Point Who What Reward Fitzgerald Talk & Find Mathilda 5k EXP, 5k GP, rides to and from Lynderyn McCoy Kill appr 125 Starfish Scroll of the Ocean Star Lynderyn Who What Reward Tiz Kill 25x Sea Snake 200 EXP, Dead Sea Snake Zenra Kill 20x Juvenile Starfish 75 EXP, 100 GP, Starfish Dye Benny Give Chewed Up Stick 75 EXP, 100 GP, Writing Stick Spookra Give Pink Lily 10k EXP, Mystical Ink Chester Give Finely Aged Cheese 75 EXP, Mouse Toy Poof Give Mouse Toy 150 EXP, 150 GP, Yummy Apple Gal Give Yummy Apple 175 EXP, 175 GP, Magic Dust Dining Hall Who What Reward Chef Leroy Kill 5x Veggie Slime, Meat Slime, Fruit Slime 900 EXP, 5x Slime Mush Dark Forest Who What Reward Pastor Jorbs kill 20x Dark Forest Bandit Striking Belt, 10x Teleport Dark Forest Tony the Bandit kill XX villagers (Enraged Villager or Confused Villager) 8000 EXP, Honorary Bandits Mask Village Chief Nano kill Boss Evalas 10 HP points, 10 MP points, Imp Gloves Shelly Meeks kill 15x Dark Forest Sage 7000 EXP, Ring of the Sages Boss Shaddy kill Sala the Water Sprite Renegade Hideout Who What Reward Lady Shala Kill High Boss Lenalas and Macho Phil 10k EXP, 25HP, Title: Dark Renegade Dank Hallway Who What Reward Casana the Bound Give 50x Ghost Poo 15k EXP, 5k Gold, Poo Charm Punchy's Playhouse Who What Reward Bear Tamer Give Rotten Rabbit Balloon Sword Head Chef get 25x Sack of Rotten Onions, 20x Old Carrot Rotten Rabbit Trainer kill Rocky Greasy Giant Butter Knife __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Quests Category:Quests